1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
CN. Patent No.201708323U issued to Wu on Jan. 11, 2011 discloses a cable assembly comprising: a plurality of second terminals, an insulative housing molding outside the second terminals, a plurality of second terminals received in the housing, a flat cable electrically and mechanically connecting to the first and second terminals and a metallic shell shielding the insulative housing. And the flat cable comprises a plurality of inner conductors arranged into an upper row and a lower row. The upper row of the inner conductors are soldered to the second terminals and the lower row of the inner conductors are soldered to the second terminals. The flat cable further comprises a plurality of inner insulative layers respectively surrounding the corresponding inner conductors and a plurality of shielding layers respectively surrounding the corresponding inner insulative layers and an outer insulative layer surrounding the shielding layers.
However, if the shielding layer of the flat cable is not cut out for a long enough distance. As a result, the inner conductors are not convenient to solder to the first and second terminals. And, if the shielding layer of the flat cable is cut out for a too long distance. Thus, a crosstalk problem will be occurred between two adjacent inner conductors. In addition, the inner conductors are not easily positioned due to a lack of wire management of the cable assembly.
Thus, an improved cable assembly overcoming shortages of existing technology is needed.